Masked
by 96Neko69
Summary: "I should be happy that I'm going to go to an Academy and meet new friends, except... How do I say it..I'm not actually going to be myself." Meet Yellow, a 17 year old girl who tries to escape her past by enrolling herself into Viridian Academy. The problem is she can't go as Yellow, but instead as Yuki Satou. Specialshipping AU/OOC
1. Getting Ready for the Last Time

**Hello!**

**I'm 96Neko69, a new author on this website. This is my first fanfiction "Masked", I hope this story is any good.**

**Since I'm new in writing, I would really appreciate it if someone could criticize me in my writing skills (since this story in my opinion seems crappy.)**

**Thank you for your time in reading this crap! ^-^ **

* * *

><p>"What!"<p>

The short blonde held up the letter in her shaking fist, golden eyes re-reading the words** You have been enrolled to Viridian Academy** printed in bold.

"Blue! The blonde yelled again, "what the hell is this? I don't remember enrolling into Viridian Academy, much less as another person!" She pointed to the name **Yuki Satou** on the letter to the older brunette, who was sitting uncomfortably on the sofa.

The said woman tried to look anywhere else besides the fuming girl's face, "I don't need to tell you the reason Yellow, you should already know.." Yellow noticed the way the brunette's hands were slightly shaking when she said her response.

"Blue, that was a whole year ago, I can protect myself you kno-"

Blue raised her head up violently to look up up at the blonde, causing Yellow to flinch. "Protect yourself? PROTECT YOURSELF? How the **fucking hell **can you say that when you-" Yellow's eyes widened when she heard the woman swear. Blue never swore, and if she did, it was never to the blonde. "You...You were in so much pain.." The taller woman started to sob quietly.

Blue's quiet sobbing gradually turned into full on crying, and the shorter girl tried to comfort the older woman by wrapping her arms around her shoulders, bringing Blue into a tight embrace. "Don't cry Blue, d-don't cry.." Yellow could feel her own tears now, she hated it when one of her guardians were in pain. "You're the one who's supposed to be comforting me... Right?"

"Yes.. I'm a terrible guardian." Blue wiped the tears from the younger girl's and her own face. "First you get hurt, now I'm the one who's being comforted by the victim."

Yellow shook her head, smiling. "No Blue, you and Crystal are the best guardians a child could ask for." Her smiling face soon turned into a frown, "but.. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Crystal and I were going to tell you, but we didn't think you were ready." Blue gave a sad smile to the blonde. "I guess we were beaten by the mail."

This still didn't answer everything the blonde was thinking of, "why should I be disguised as someone else then?" She gazed up at the brunette, "you still don't trust me.."

Blue gave a quiet sigh, "no Yellow, I do trust you." She looked down angrily at the floor, "we just believe that... If someone from the academy is one of your ex-boyfriend's acquaintances." The older woman saw Yellow give a small shiver, "if they recognize you..." Blue hesitated for a moment, closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "No, let's not think about that."

The blonde gave a shaky sigh of relief, "All right."

"Now go to bed, you're going to have a long day tomorrow."

Yellow hesitated for a moment, she wanted to ask Blue a few more questions until she saw the older woman's face. Her eyes had dark circles surrounding them and were swollen from crying so much. The brunette's irises showed a mix of pain and worry. _How long has she been up for?_ Yellow thought, _it looks like she hasn't been sleeping at all._

"Yes ma'am," Yellow gave a soft kiss on the forehead of her guardian, "you should go to sleep too, you look like death."

Blue gave a giggle at the blonde's concern, "I will after you go to sleep." She gave a quiet yawn of her own, "I need a long rest.."

The younger girl gave a soft smile before walking slowly upstairs to her bedroom. When she was out of sight, Blue gave a tired sigh and turned to the door on her left. "Alright Crystal, she's gone."

The said woman opened the door quietly, "was I really that loud?" She asked softly.

"No you weren't," Blue rested her head on the sofa cushion, "I just have good hearing, it comes with age.."

Crystal stuck out her tongue childishly, "Blue! Twenty-six is not old."

Blue rubbed her temple, "I feel like I'm forty."

Crystal gave a teasing smile, "is that so?"

"Teasing me wasn't the reason you were eavesdropping me and Yellow, so why are you here?" Blue's voice was muffled from squishing her face on the cushion.

"I was just going to tell you about just how _brilliant_ Yellow's disguise will look."

Blue took her head off the couch to stare at the bluenette, "Oh? How about trying to make Yellow wear the disguise. That's when I'll be interested in your little schemes."

Crystal gave a smirk which made the older woman shiver slightly. "Just watch Blue, you _will_ be interested."

The brunette glared at the younger woman, "I don't want you hurting Yellow."

Crystal gave a look of fake hurt, "I would never hurt poor _Yuki_."

"Alright, whatever you say. I'll kick your butt tomorrow if you do anything stupid."

The bluenette gave a big smile, "Thank you Blue! You will not be disappointed!"

"Ok, ok whatever. Let me go to sleep!"

Crystal sighed, the smile still not leaving her face, "good night Blue."

"Good night Crystal."

* * *

><p><strong>Edited on: 1128/12**

**Original: 3/10/12**

**I'm soon going to edit chapter 2.**


	2. Is this Goodbye?

**Hello again!**

**Four reviews? I'm surprised I actually got anything from this..**

**Alright then... I guess I'll shut up and let you guys read!**

**Disclaimer: ALRIGHT FINE! I don't own Pokemon! DAMN YOU DISCLAIMER! *sobs* DAMN YOU FOR DESTROYING MY DREAM!**

**Anyway... On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Crystal! What the hell is this!"<p>

Yellow was struggling with the bonds that the bluenette tied on her wrist. All she remembered was waking up tied to a chair, and the first person that popped up into her head was none other than the more sadistic one of her guardians, Crystal.

Yellow felt a creepy aura coming from the sadistic woman's bedroom and looked up from the chair she was glaring daggers at. The bluenette was standing there, her arms crossed and giving a victorious smirk- which looked more sadistic to the blonde. - she had a huge box sitting next to her. The older woman patted the box, "took you long enough to wake up."

Yellow gave an animalistic growl to the woman, "Get. Me. Out. Of. These. God. Damn. **ROPES!**" The girl screeched, she tugged harshly at the bounds to prove her point.

"Woah, woah girlfriend, hold your horses." Yellow noticed the bluenette's smirk growing wider, "Do you know why I tied you?"

The blonde stopped struggling after that and stared at the older woman, not giving back the sharp retort the bluenette was preparing herself for.

"Good girl," Crystal was given back another low growl from the blonde, "the reason why I did this was because we need to give you a new look for your new life."

"New... Look?" Yellow gave the older woman a puzzled look, "Why?"

The bluenette rolled her eyes, "Didn't Blue tell you anything? You're going to be in disguise idiot, that's why!"

Realization hit the blonde square-on when she remembered her talk with her other guardian, "Oh.."

"Oh? Really, is that all you're going to say? Oh?" Crystal started rummaging through the box, muttering something about 'retards'. "Ah! Here it is!" The guardian pulled out a dark haired wig, "And now for your eyes..." She stared at the wig and Yellow a few times before pulling out another box, this one being alot more smaller than the other one.

"What's that?" Yellow asked, a little scared at the way the older woman was staring at her, "It's not poison, right?"

Crystal let out a loud laugh, "No idiot! It's not poison, they're contacts."

"Contacts? Aren't those the things you put in your..." Yellow's eyes widened, "Eyes.." _N-No! I am definitely not going to where that!_ Yellow thought. _S-she can't make me!_

"Aww? Is poor _Yell_ scared?" Yellow twitched a bit at the nick-name, but still tried moving as far away as she can from the sadist, - which proved difficult since her arms were still tied. - who was slowly moving toward the blonde.

"Crystal, I'm warning you.. Don't get too close... Eep!" Yellow ducked when Crystal swiped at her, but she was too slow. The bluenette now had her by the neck.

"Don't worry Yellow, this won't hurt... Much."

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>"Yellow? Crystal? Where are you two?" Blue wandered around their home, she just came back from shopping and the two younger females were nowhere to be seen. The house was awfully quiet, - Which was odd, considering the two start fighting over something stupid when they're placed in the same room - and the brunette started to worry. <em>Don't worry so much Blue! You'll only stress yourself out...<em> Blue thought._ Besides, Yellow has Crystal with her._ The woman shivered, _Actually, that's not good at all._

The brunette's wandering thoughts were interrupted when she heard a girlish scream coming from Crystal's room. "Yellow!" Blue quickly dashed into the room and noticed the familiar bluenette with another girl. The short girl had long dark hair fastened into a ponytail, her emerald green eyes looking at the mirror in horror when she saw who was behind her.

Blue sighed, "Crystal, can you warn me when you're bringing friends to your house?" The brunette scanned the bedroom before turning back to the younger woman., "Where is Yellow? I didn't see her all day."

Crystal smirked and nudged the flushed girl beside her softly, "This, my dear Blue, is our wonderful Yellow, or should I say.. Yuki Satou."

Blue gave a face which made the bluenette giggle loudly, "_Yellow?_ Oh my god, I didn't recognize you at all..." Blue looked down to see the blonde's clothes, "You're... Actually wearing the Viridian Academy uniform I ordered you?"

The blonde's uniform was a golden long-sleeved shirt, with a light shade of green on the collar. The skirt - something that Yellow would _never_ wear. The young girl always preferred jeans, she would say that it's easier to run in and she wouldn't have to worry about her underwear being seen by perverts._ What did Crystal do to Yellow to make her wear this?_ Blue thought. - only reached down to her thighs, it was the same shade of green as her top. She wore golden knee length socks to top it off.

"You..."

The blonde's blush began to spread across her face, "Spit it out already! I already know I look-"

"Look so **cute**!"

"-ugly.. Huh?" Yellow gave a puzzled look to the brunette.

Blue gave the short girl a tight embrace and started to rub her cheek against the blushing blonde, "I knew a skirt would look cute on you!" Blue gave a squeal, "Kyaaahh~ I just want to eat you up right now!"

"B-Blue!"

A cough was heard from the bluenette, causing the two females to look up. "Sorry about that, it's just.." Crystal tapped her watch, "It's 6:50."

The two girls both looked at her oddly, "So?" Yellow asked.

"You have to get there at 7:00."

The blonde's eyes widened and Blue yelled at the brunette, "Why didn't you tell us earlier! I need to get ready!"

"We don't have time for that!" Crystal yelled back, she then turned to Yellow. "Get in the car, hurry!"

The blonde quickly acted at the bluenette's command, dashing out of the room before Crystal could blink. The younger woman turned to the brunette, who was right now doing her hair. She grabbed the brunette's arm and started pulling her out of the room, ignoring the older woman's cries of protest.

* * *

><p>Yellow sat down in the small gray car Crystal rented, fidgeting a bit in her seat.<em> In a few minutes...<em> The blonde thought._ In a few minutes, I'm going to live as another person. I won't see Crystal and Blue, the people I love so dearly, as much anymore._ _The people I will meet will never find out who I really am, and..._ The blonde felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks, _and it's all because of.. **him.**_ She stared at car roof venomously,_ If I didn't fall in love with him, none of this would have happen. I wouldn't have to live in fear everyday. I could actually have a nice sleep and not have nightmares of my past haunting me._ Yellow touched the scars on her right wrist,_ If Blue didn't see me cutting myself, she wouldn't be so protective over me. If Crystal didn't find me in the bathroom any later on that day.. I would be dead._ A crooked smile was plastered on the girl's face, _But wouldn't it be better if I was dead? Blue wouldn't have to be stress so much, Crystal would never have to watch me twenty-four seven, and I..._ She rested her head on the back of the car seat and closed her eyes. _I'll finally be free from him._

A loud scream followed by a thump startled the girl's train of thoughts. Yellow looked at the front of the car and noticed the two women wrestling for the wheel.

"What the hell Blue!" Crystal screeched at the brunette.

"I'm definitely not letting you drive." Blue snapped, "That's suicide!"

"It's freaking 6:54, we don't have time for this!"

"I'd rather be late then not live!"

"It's not your decision if you want to live, it's Yellow's!"

"Exactly," came the cool response from the said blonde, shocking both of the women fighting. What shocked them more was the young girl's face. There were very noticeable tear trails on her cheeks, and her swollen eyes gave the women more evidence of what might have happened a couple of minutes ago. Yellow wiped her face with her uniform sleeve, "we should get there quickly, I don't want to be late. Please Blue, let Crystal drive."

The brunette hesitantly nodded, "Then I call shotgun," she sat down on the passenger seat, "remember Crystal, if your driving gets Yellow killed. I will end you." Blue took out a pen from her purse and threateningly showed it to the very smug bluenette.

Crystal looked at the pen, then back at the infuriated brunette. "Really Blue? You're threatening me with a pen?"

A loud smack followed by a yell made the quiet blonde smile slightly, _I wish they were like this everyday, they almost never see each other, Since Blue's busy with work..._ The blonde's tiny smile turned into a frown,_ Actually.. In all my years of living with them, I've never seen them act like this when they're together. Is it because of me?_

"CRAP!" Blue shouted, not noticing the sudden change in the blonde's features. "It's 6:56, Yellow's going to be late! Crystal,** DRIVE DAMMIT!**"

Yellow stiffened from the brunette's outburst and Crystal gave a nervous "Yes ma'am!" before driving off. Fast.  
>Let's just say that the young girl now regrets her decision of ever letting the bluenette drive.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is this goodbye then?" Yellow asked quietly, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.<p>

Unlike the blonde, the brunette was already in a burst of tears, "W-we'll meet you-" the woman started to cry a bit more and blew her nose into her handkerchief.

Crystal patted the sobbing woman's back comfortably, "She's saying we'll meet you when break comes along." The bluenette seemed awfully calm about Yellow's departure, which made the blonde suspicious of the woman's actions.

"T-then goodbye Blue," The blonde kissed the brunette's forehead. "goodbye Chris," she also kissed her guardian's forehead, but before she can pull away Crystal grabbed her.

"Whatever you do Yellow, don't look back."

Yellow stared at the bluenette before fully understanding her meaning, "I understand.." She gave the two women a slight bow before turning around. "Goodbye.."

She started walking forward to the huge building, reminding herself the command Crystal gave her.

_Don't look back, don't look back._

* * *

><p><strong>Original: 310/12**

**Edited: 11/30/12**

**-Neko**


	3. This is Huge!

**Hello...**

**I really should be slapped because of the long wait shouldn't I?**

**The only excuse I have is that I never have time to write this. The good news is I've planned out the whole story, the bad news is I don't think many of you will like it.**

**I've also changed the whole story line which means it won't be the happy idea I was aiming for in the beginning. **

**Things that are going to be in the future are: Angst, drama, character death, Hurt/comfort,** _**tiny**_** hints of shounen-ai (If you don't know what that is, it's boy/boy, but I guess you can sort of call it a bromance.). You have been warned.**

**I lost all my readers, didn't I?**

**Oh well, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, good thing too. It would be completely screwed.**

* * *

><p>6:59<p>

A sigh was emitted from the disguised blonde.

The Academy seemed humongous to the young girl, -_must be because it's so empty_, she thought, _where is everyone anyway?_ - on her left side a seemingly huge amount of stairs were there.

Yellow groaned, "Please don't tell me my homeroom is going to be on the top floor."

She looked over to her right, noticing a large door - _How did I not see that?_ - which had the words **Chairman** printed on the door top.

_I'm guessing I have to go in there,_ She thought._ Dammit! Why didn't Chris or Blue tell me anything. Ugh, whatever, I'll go inside. I feel like a creeper just standing here anyway._

She hurriedly entered the room and noticed, well, how_ perfect_ everything looked. The leather chairs - which looked very expensive - were lined up neatly against one side of the room, and there were pictures hanging from very clean walls. There were no cracks at all, and to Yellow it seemed as if there wasn't even a speck of dust on them . Since the young blonde's family was poor, they never even _dreamed_ of seeing something as magnificent as this.

The only thing that left out of Yellow's mouth was, "Holy shit.."

"You should know that we don't take that kind of language." Yellow jumped and gave out a quiet yelp at the deep voice. She turned around and saw a man who looked like he was in his late twenties. His short blonde hair was combed in a professional like way and wore thick framed glasses. The girl couldn't see his eyes - For her right now that's a good thing.- and stuttered an apology.

"Erm, sorry, I was just.." She looked around and muttered, "This room is just so... Awesome.." _ Awesome? Seriously Yellow, what the hell was that?_

A look of confusion first appeared on his face which soon turned into realization,"Oh! You're the transfer student Miss Satou, if I'm not mistaken."

_Miss Satou? Oh yeah, my name's Yuki Satou.. Can't forget that._"Y-yes.." The girl whispered, this man was creeping her out.

"You should have told me sooner!" The man smiled,"I'm Mr. Grayson, the chairman of this academy, but I think you've already figured that out."

The girl mentally sighed, _Actually I didn't I'm such an idiot! This is the chairman's room, of course he was going to be here!_ "Pleasure to meet you too." Yellow replied back.

"Good, at least some students have manners, unlike others.." He silently groaned on the last word, which Yellow gave an amused smile at. "Since it's homeroom for you right now, I'll just send a student down to get you.

He went back to his desk and sat on his leather chair, -_ It's...It's a sp-spinny chair.._ Yellow started to use her self control so she wouldn't push off the man, jump on the chair, and spin in it. - picked up the wired phone, pressed a button and said, "Mr. Oak, the transfer student has arrived, please send a student down to my room to pick her up." The man put the phone away afterwards.

Mr. Grayson looked up at Yellow and smiled, "Please, have a seat. This won't take very long, his room is just right up the stairs."

Yellow gave back an awkward smile,_ At least it's not on the top floor._

* * *

><p>"You heard Mr. Grayson, I need a student willing to go pick up the transfer student from his room."<p>

Many hands were raised after Mr. Oak's sentence, most likely because they wanted to ditch the old man's lecture. There was one boy who wasn't raising his hand, actually.. The only reason he wasn't was because he was sleeping in the back of the room.

"Gold!"

"Wah!" The sudden call of his name made the boy jump and fall on his rear, causing the students around him to snicker.

"I want you to go pick up the transfer student in Mr. Grayson's room, now hurry! I want you two to come back quickly so you don't miss anything important."

Gold sluggishly stood up and used his desk for support. "Transfer student?" He asked, still drowsy from being woken up so suddenly, "I didn't hear anything about that."

The teacher sighed, "Great, so you're stupid and deaf," he took out a piece of paper which made Gold stiffen. "If you decide to sleep again, it will be detention for you."

The snickers from the other students gradually started to turn into laughter from the older man's previous comment. Gold put his cap down his face, embarrassed, and walked slowly out, giving a "Yes sir," to the teacher before leaving.

* * *

><p>When a creak from the door was heard, Yellow turned around to see who it was. A boy, who looked about her age, had raven hair which was tucked into a golden and black cap. His eyes - which would have been the same color as Yellow's if she wasn't wearing these <em>goddamn<em> colored contacts._ They're__** green**__ dammit, why couldn't they be some awesome color like blue or something._ - were glassy, to Yellow it looked like he's been woken up recently. Her hypothesis was correct when she saw his uniform, it was completely messed up. Some buttons were undone and his tie wasn't made correctly,_ He looks like a juvenile delinquent,_ Yellow thought.

"Yo, Ecnal!" The boy gave a smirk when he saw 'Ecnal' groan. Yellow turned back to Mr. Grayson giving a glare at the raven haired boy.

"Gold," Mr. Grayson gave an obviously fake smile and gestured at Yellow, "this is Miss Yuki Satou, your new classmate."

The boy turned to look at the blonde, his golden eyes going up and down her body. _He's so checking me out, creep._ "Heh, cute, but not my type, sorry." He looked back at Mr. Grayson ignoring the piercing glare the girl was giving him. "Alright Ecnal," The boy emphasized Mr. Grayson's name to piss him even more, "we're going to leave you alone, so now you can finally read your porn in peace." Gold started to eye the man's desktop with interest.

"Detention," said smoothly, but Yellow could see the chairman's patience wearing thin. She also saw the man's hands were clenched up and shaking in rage. He doesn't seem like the type to have so little patience,_ but then again same with,_ she shivered, _him..._

The boy groaned, "Again? C'mon Encal, it's been the third time this week!" He slammed his hand on the chairman's desk and decided to get into Mr. Grayson's personal space. "I mean, it's pretty obvious you hate me, why keep me here any longer then the school day?" Gold then gave an overly dramatic gasp, "Is it because you want to sexually assault me? I'm definitely going to tell on you Encal!"

The chairman lost his patience then and there, **"OUT!"** His command caused Gold to slightly shake in fear, he grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Ha ha! That was classic!" Gold used his free hand to smack his knee, "The almighty Gold strikes again!"<p>

Yellow whimpered silently, "my wrist..." She had a feeling that a bruise was going to form there from the iron grip the taller boy was giving.

"O-oh yeah," Gold let go of Yellow's wrist, "sorry, I guess I'm excited. It's been awhile since I got to tease Ecnal like that."

Yellow rubbed her wrist and noticed the forming bruise,_ Great,_ She thought. "Why do you call him Ecnal?" She asked, the name was strange, she never heard someone with a name like that. Then again, she hasn't seen or heard many things because Blue and Crystal would homeschool her.

Gold shrugged, "Just to tease him, I mean, I get bored easily." He smirked, "you can say he's the highlight of my day."

Yellow gave a smirk of her own, "You must have some boring life if a _chairman_ is the highlight of your day."

A flash of shock passed through his face before he gave his comeback, "Who knew someone as shy as you could be so cocky."

The girl put her hands to her hips and her smirk grew wider, "Did you just call me _shy?_ I am the complete opposite of shy, my friend."

"You can't call me a friend yet," Gold put out his fist, "until we introduce ourselves, my name's Gold Hibiki."

Yellow put out her fist and fist bumped the other male, "Yuki, Yuki Satou."

Gold gave a smile and Yellow swore it looked like he was going to split his face open. "Great- and," A look of fear was plastered on his face soon after, "Oh shit!"

Yellow tilted her head to the side and frowned a bit, "What's the matter?" She asked.

"I completely forgot about Mr. Oak's class!"

"I think we just wasted half of it," Yellow grinned, "You make great first impressions Gold."

Laughter from the two students echoed through the empty hallways.

The two both started walking back to their homeroom, giving Yellow sometime to think._ I've finally made a friend, but... She looked at Gold sadly, I might never tell him who I really am._

"Alright! Here it is!" Gold's excited voice rang through her thoughts. She smiled back at the happy expression that Gold was giving her, but she still couldn't shake the empty feeling in her heart.

_It's really unfair._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww the sadness, poor Yellow..<strong>

**For the people who are wondering, This is NOT an Ambershipping story. It's Specialshipping. =P**

**Here's Gold! One of the main characters of the story after Yellow! I love writing him.**

**I'm sorry if you thought Red was going to be in this chapter. He's only going to have a cameo in the next...**

**I love slow moving relationships. XD**

**-Neko**


End file.
